<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save Me by maskie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508042">Save Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie'>maskie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld - All Media Types, SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SCP-035 meets Eddsworld. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Bright/SCP-035, SCP-035/Edd, SCP-035/Matt, SCP-035/Tom, SCP-035/Tord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This body isn't going to last me for long.. I need to find a replacement.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The masked fellow felt weak and light-headed as he wearily trodded down the pavement.</p><p> </p><p><em>I- </em>He panted heavily, his thoughts feverish. <em>I'm far away from the Foundation now, aren't I?</em></p><p> </p><p>It was hard to catch his breath, as this body wasn't particularly athletic. He paused to worriedly look over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He'd been walking for hours, upon hours, upon <em>hours</em>. Scratch that, he'd lost track of time. He'd been walking for so long it hurt to walk. His breath was harsh and ragged as he stared out into the distance, from where he started his trek.</p><p> </p><p><em>I can't go on like this. I- I need to sleep.. eat.. and find a new host.. </em>He reassured himself.: <em>A-Anyway, I'm miles away from those monsters.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Those monsters who locked me up.</em> He spoke those words in his mind with such venom.</p><p> </p><p><em>They don't have any souls in them. They deserve whatever pain comes their way. <span class="u">Heartless</span>.. bastards.</em> He was so tired he found it hard to continue being angry.</p><p> </p><p>Turning back around, he desperately looked at the neighboring houses. Maybe if he could just.. Walk right into one of them and..</p><p> </p><p>A police car zoomed past him and he he felt his breath hitch. The sirens scared the bejeezus out of him. Until now, when he had realized the police car wasn't coming for him, he hadn't noticed he held his breath. So he quickly inhaled a shallow breath, trying to get his breathing back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>The man's gaze went back to the house. Once nearing it, he softly turned the knob to check if it was unlocked. Surprisingly, it was. <em>Good to know that <span class="u">morons</span> live here. </em>The door creaked as the man with the sexy voice pushed the door inward.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>